


Le Petit-Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, One Shot, Pre-Hogwarts, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Lord Voldemort est le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est pourquoi il est devenu ainsi. Il y a des années de cela, Tom Elvis Riddle était marié à une femme très particulière. Avec elle, il conçu une fille. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais Albus Dumbledore tua sa femme et sa fille, ou du moins le fait croire. En faite, il tua l'épouse de Tom et kidnappa sa fille. Il la déposa à la porte de la famille Evans. Elle fut renommé Lily Evans. Tom Riddle devient Voldemort pour venger leur mort. Avec le temps, il découvre que sa fille est encore en vie et qu'elle vient de mettre un petit garçon au monde, Harry Potter. Avant qu'il n'est pu lui parler le directeur de Poudlard tu Lily et James Potter. Il blesse gravement l'enfant. Tom ne peut rien faire pour son petit fils. Albus Dumbledore a placer sur lui un sort en faisant une marionnette. La véritable personnalité d'Harry sera peut-être détruite. Les Dursley sont mis sous imperus, ce qui les forcent à maltraiter le jeune Harry. Mais Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Riddle n'a pas dit son dernier mot dans cette histoire, parole de mage noir.
Kudos: 13





	Le Petit-Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°397

Voldemort était dans son bureau penché au-dessus d'une pensine, faisant tournoyer les souvenirs vaporeux du bout de sa baguette. Si quelqu'un était assez téméraire pour s'approcher en cet instant, il pourrait entrevoir un Tom Jedusor heureux et en famille, accompagné de son épouse et de sa fille.

Mais cela, c'était avant la guerre.

Avant la guerre, Le sorcier était heureux et épanoui. Maintenant, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. On lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. On lui avait pris sa femme et sa fille. Le coupable de cet acte abominable ? Dumbledore ! Cet infâme veracrasse aux allures de papy gâteau avait prononcé l'impardonnable sur la femme de son coeur et la prunelle de ses yeux juste avant d'incendier sa demeure.

Quand il était revenu chez lui et qu'il avait découvert les corps calcinés de sa femme et sa fille, il en avait été anéanti. Il avait hurlé et il les avait pleurées longtemps.

Mais ses pleurs ne l'avaient pas empêché d'analyser la situation. Il restait malgré tout un serpentard. Il avait analysé les signatures magiques présentes sur les lieux du drame et il avait de nouveau hurlé. Mais de rage cette fois ! Il avait eu confiance en cet homme ! Il l'avait considéré comme un père ou un grand-père ! Et il lui faisait cela ! Il avait osé commettre l'impardonnable !

A mesure que ses larmes se tarirent, le coeur de Tom se ferma. Il devint réfractaire à tout sentiment et ne chercha plus qu'à se venger de l'homme qu'il avait pendant un temps respecté.

Ainsi, il avait abandonné son nom pour devenir Lord Voldemort et il était entré en guerre contre Dumbledore.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas chaque année, à chaque date qui lui était autrefois importante, de verser l'une ou l'autre larme pour celles qu'il avait perdues.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un hibou. La livraison de la Gazette. C'était un ramassis de conneries mais cela lui donnait toujours une idée de ce qui se passait officiellement dans le pays, les nouvelles lois votées mais aussi les informations communiquées à la population. Il paya la mornille demandée pour le journal et ouvrit ce dernier. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux, ignorants les ragots et les informations inutiles. Il se figea en voyant une photo vers la fin. Il avait l'impression de voir un mort. Il avait l'impression de la voir elle, sa femme, Béa ...

Il déglutit alors qu'il lisait l'article qui accompagnait la photo représentant de toute évidence sa fille, Chiara, car elle était encore bien trop jeune pour être Béatrice. Cela évoquait le mariage du Lord James Fréamont Potter avec Lily Chiara Evans.

« Lily Potter, » murmura le mage noir alors qu'une lueur d'espoir était apparu dans ses yeux de braise.

Il fit appel à certains de ses mangemorts pour qu'ils la retrouvent au plus vite, son époux aussi. Sans leur faire de mal, bien entendu, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni. Il ne devait rien leur arriver.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peut-être perdu son épouse mais il avait la chance de pouvoir retrouver sa précieuse Chiara. Enfin, Lily ... Un doux sourire, léger, apparut sur son visage blafard bien peu accoutumé à une telle expression faciale.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort apprit l'existence d'une prophétie parlant d'un enfant né en fin juillet qu'il marquerait comme son égal et qui le vaincrait. Comme par hasard, cette prophétie correspondait à la naissance de son petit-fils dont il avait appris la nouvelle dans le journal. On frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez, » dit-il. « Severus. Tu apportes des nouvelles ? »

En effet, son Maître des Potions et allié venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'il avait appris des choses sur sa fille. Il avait expliqué la vérité et essayait de se rapprocher d'elle par son intermédiaire.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur, » répondit le serpentard. « Les Potter se sont installés à Godric's Hollow. Mais il faut faire vite. J'ai appris leur localisation en même temps que Dumbledore et je crois qu'il a des doutes. »

Tom fit le tour de son bureau pour faire face à son fidèle.

« Emmène-moi tout de suite là-bas, Severus, » dit-il en tendant le bras.

Le Maître des Potions le prit et transplana sur le champ. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville pittoresque en pleine nuit d'automne. Le temps était à la tempête. Ils resserrèrent leurs capes autour d'eux et le vieux serpentard suivit l'homme en noir à travers les rues. Tom vit soudain Severus se figer quelques secondes avant de se précipiter en courant dans la maison qui venait apparaître au bout de la rue. Le mage noir le suivit, baguette en main et la peur au ventre.

il entendit soudain un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit. Le cri d'une femme.

« Non ! » s'écria Tom en entrant dans la maison.

Il vit les reflets verts cadavériques de l'impardonnable. Severus était devant lui et gravissait déjà les marches menant à l'étage.

« DUMBLEDORE ! » fit ce dernier.

Tom eut tout juste le temps de voir le vieux citronné arboré un rictus mauvais alors qu'il tenait un petit garçon hurlant – sous _silencio_ – et semblant blessé en vue du sang qui coulait également sur son visage. Et son bras.

« Relâche-le ! » dit-il glacial.

« Non, » ricana Dumbledore, mauvais. « Je préférerais plutôt le voir te combattre. Père contre fils. Et l'un tuera l'autre ! »

Le vieil homme transplana sur ces mots, son rire fou et cruel faisant toujours écho dans la pièce.

« Lily, » fit Severus alors qu'il soulevait le corps de la belle rousse au sol.

Tom s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de sa fille et observa son visage et ses yeux sans vie. Si vert, comme ceux de sa mère, mais éteints. Il glissa une main douce sur son visage encore chaud et versa quelques larmes.

« Chiara ..., » murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il était triste. Son espoir de pouvoir retrouver sa fille venait de partir en fumée. Il ne pourrait plus jamais être le père qu'il avait voulu être. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Il lui restait encore son petit-fils. Et il était blessé, en danger entre les mains de Dumbledore. Il leva les yeux sur son fidèle serviteur et meilleur ami de sa fille et le vit totalement anéanti. Il respira profondément et posa une main ferme sur son épaule tandis qu'il posait l'autre, bien plus douce, sur le corps de sa fille avant de transplaner. Il les ramenait dans son manoir. Les laisser là serait bien trop dangereux. Surtout maintenant que Severus venait de clairement montrer dans quel camp il était. Il ne pouvait plus être un espion.

Quand il revint à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison, il récupéra le corps de son gendre et en fit de même. Il les honorerait comme il était coutume chez les sorciers de noble famille. Mais il devait d'abord retrouver son petit-fils tant que les traces de magie étaient encore fraîches. Il chercha trois jours durant sans trouver la moindre piste le menant au petit garçon. Rien. Dumbledore l'avait emmené et avait bien joué son coup. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait même demandé l'assistance de quelques elfes de maison dans sa quête, leur magie étant largement différente de celle des sorciers, mais jamais il ne put le retrouver.

Il laissa les créatures continuer les recherches et décida de se préoccuper des obsèques du couple Potter, les enterrant dans le caveau familial de l'ancienne famille selon rites anciens. Alors que Severus déposait un bouquet de lis blanches et noires sur la tombe fraîchement refermée de Lily Chiara Potter, fleurs qui la représentaient, Tom déposa des tulipes noires et de marguerites en signe de douleur, de deuil, mais aussi en souvenir de l'innocence et la pureté de l'enfant qu'il avait perdue bien des années auparavant et qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de retrouver à temps.

Les deux hommes restèrent là, l'un à côté de l'autre devant les deux tombes, pleurant leur perte chacun à leur manière dans un silence lourd. Au bout de plusieurs heures, le Maître des Potions se tourna vers son Maître.

« Mon Seigneur, » dit-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion mais le regard noir déterminé. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous aider ? Vous recherchez Harry Potter. En quoi puis-je vous être utile dans cette tâche ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? » demanda Tom. « Quelle est vraiment ta motivation ? »

« La vengeance. Venger Lily. Nous avons été amis, Mon Seigneur. Et j'avoue l'avoir aimé et avoir fait l'idiot. Je n'ai jamais pu réparer mon erreur d'adolescent. Et si je n'ai pas pu la sauver, je voudrais au moins sauver ce qu'elle protégeait. Son fils. Pour elle, en sa mémoire, je le ferai. »

Le mage noir resta un moment à contempler la pierre tombale sur laquelle il y avait une gravure de sa fille. Il méditait les paroles de l'homme à ses côtés. Il inspira profondément avant de faire face à ce dernier.

« Aide-moi à le retrouver et tu pourras m'aider à l'élever et le protéger, Severus. Tu seras son parrain. »

Severus Snape s'inclina légèrement, avec respect, et ensemble, les deux sorciers quittèrent le caveau de la famille Potter pour partir à la recherche du dernier représentant de leur famille, Harry Potter.

xXxXxXx

Des mois passèrent et devinrent trois longues années. Ils ne retrouvèrent jamais le jeune Harry Potter dans le monde sorcier. En désespoir de cause, Severus proposa le monde moldu, évoquant que Lily avait une soeur de quelques années son aînée. Peut-être que l'enfant était chez elle... Ainsi ils commencèrent les recherches de ce côté-là.

Il retourna à Carbonnes-Les-Mines et alla à la maison des Evans, accompagné du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais hélas, le vieux couple moldu était mort quelques années auparavant selon la femme qui habitait dorénavant la maison. C'était une femme du nom de Pétunia Dursley qui lui avait vendu la propriété.

Si la moldue ne pouvait pas leur dire où est-ce que cette femme habitait, les sorciers avaient une nouvelle piste à suivre. Ainsi ils recherchèrent la famille Dursley. Cela leur prit quelques mois supplémentaires de recherches sans relâche. A un tel point que Lord Voldemort avait renoncé à sa guerre pour le moment, mettant toutes les ressources disponibles à la recherche de son petit-fils disparu qui devait avoir maintenant quatre ans, presque cinq.

Ils finirent par les retrouver lorsqu'une plainte fut portée par une mère de famille à l'encontre d'un certain Dudley Dursley. Ainsi ils arrivèrent très rapidement à Little Whining avec l'adresse d'une petite école de quartier où ce sont passés les faits. Ils se mirent alors à observer les enfants, étant sous un sortilège de désillusion pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et recherchèrent soit le jeune Dursley afin de retrouver la famille, soit carrément Harry Potter s'il venait étudier ici.

« Mon Seigneur, » murmura alors Severus dans un souffle.

La voix du Maître des Potions semblait choquée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercha du regard ce qui pouvait mettre son fidèle serviteur et, à présent, ami dans cet état. C'est là qu'il vit un groupe de quatre enfants en malmener un cinquième. Et c'était ce dernier qui attira leur attention. Il était maigre et semblait bien trop jeune pour entrer à l'école primaire. Quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient bien trop grands pour lui ! Mais ce qui frappa le mage noir, tout comme Severus, c'était la ressemblance avec ...

« Potter..., » murmura le Maître des Potions. « On dirait son portrait miniature ! »

« Harry ..., » fit alors Voldemort sur le même ton alors qu'il mettait la main au grillage, la voix portant une touche d'espoir.

Ils furent certains de son identité quand ils croisèrent son regard vert émeraude. Les yeux de Lily. Les yeux de Béatrice. Ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Enfin !

Ils attendirent la fin de l'école en veillant sur lui. L'enfant paraissait si fragile ... Et il semblait mourir de faim. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir tout de suite alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras. Mais il devait prendre sa garde dans les formes, suivre un protocole. Et bien qu'il avait horreur de l'idée, il allait devoir le faire à la moldue plus que probablement.

Quand l'école fut finie, ils le virent sortir de l'établissement et marcher en rue, tout seul, avec son cartable tout usé et ses vêtements dignes d'un éléphant. Soudain, ils le virent trébucher et s'affaler sur le sol. Tom saisit sa chance alors et annula le sortilège qui le maintenait invisible.

« Bonjour, petit, » dit-il avec douceur, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bonjour, Monsieur, » répondit l'enfant qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. « Oui, ça va. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. »

Le petit se releva et reprit sa route.

« Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, petit, » rétorqua Tom avec une voix rassurante. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

« Harry, quel joli prénom. Dis-moi, Harry. Est-ce que tu habites loin d'ici ? C'est dangereux de se balader tout seul dehors. »

« Non, j'habite là-bas. Encore deux rues. »

« Tu veux bien que je t'accompagne ? »

« Je veux pas vous déranger. »

« Petit, si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas, » répondit le mage noir en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. « Au contraire, cela me rassurerait de savoir que tu rentres chez toi en toute sécurité. »

Le petit garçon fit un petit sourire. Ce fut le spectacle le plus beau que Tom avait vu depuis des décennies. Ils marchèrent coté à cote pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à une petite maison comme les autres. Le numéro 4, Privet Drive. La boîte à lettres était au nom de Dursley. La boucle se refermait enfin. Mais les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés ! Le mage noir sentit une puissante barrière qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il garda son masque rassurant et salua le petit garçon avant de le laisser rentrer dans ce qu'il semblait être sa maison.

Il savait où le trouver maintenant. Et Dumbledore l'avait protégé pour qu'il ne puisse pas le récupérer si facilement. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en avoir la garde officielle.

xXxXxXx

Ils se relayèrent pour garder un oeil sur lui, parfois même d'autres mangemorts en qui ils avaient une absolue confiance. Comme Lucius. Ils découvrirent avec horreur la vie d'Harry. Le pauvre petit, du haut de ses cinq ans, devait faire toutes les corvées de la maison : la cuisine, le jardinage et l'entretien de toutes les surfaces possibles, de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir par la fenêtre. Un elfe de maison. Ils avaient fait de lui un elfe de maison ! Et ils le nourrissaient à peine ! Ces moldus étaient des monstres !

« Je trouve cela étrange, Mon Seigneur, » dit Severus, un soir, dans le bureau. « Je connais Pétunia. Elle n'est peut-être pas la plus douce des femmes, ni la plus gentille, mais elle m'a très souvent aidée quand je revenais blessé de chez moi. Elle ne ferait jamais cela ! »

« Tu penses qu'on l'a ensorcelée ? » demanda le mage noir.

« J'en suis certain. Pétunia n'était peut-être pas aussi douce que Lily, mais elle a toujours été quelqu'un de juste et d'équitable. Juste un peu jalouse de nous parce que nous étions des sorciers et pas elle. Mais ça ! Ca n'a rien de juste ! Je ne reconnais pas Pétunia Evans ! Ou alors c'est qu'elle a bien changé en huit ans ! Je préfère la croire ensorcelée qu'aussi monstrueuse que mon propre père ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, Severus, » fit Tom en se servant un verre de Whisky. « Je leur laisserai le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à ce que tes doutes soient confirmés ou infirmés. Et la barrière, tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton coté ? »

« Je continue de chercher mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Je n'ai jamais vu de barrière aussi dangereuse que celle-là. Si jamais Harry s'éloigne de trop de la maison sans les Dursley, il pourrait en mourir. C'est directement lié à son noyau magique. »

Tom ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cela confirmait ses doutes. Le vieux citronné était monstrueux. Pour emmener Harry, il allait devoir d'abord briser tous les maléfices posés sur lui. Cela allait être dur.

« Dumbledore a bien plus d'expérience en magie noire que moi, Mon Seigneur. Je suis navré de vous être d'aucune utilité en ce domaine. »

« Je suis moi-même dans le flou, Severus. Pourtant je suis passé Maître dans les arts sombres. Va te reposer, tu tombes de sommeil. Je vais aller veiller sur Harry. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Le mage noir termina son verre et enfila une cape avant de transplaner pour Privet Drive, passant par la cuisine pour avoir de quoi caler sa faim de la fin de nuit et début de journée. Il renvoya Lucius auprès de son épouse.

« Mon Seigneur, » dit ce dernier avant de partir. « L'enfant est dans l'abri pour chien. Une horrible moldue à lancer un chien sur lui et il a du s'abriter. »

« Et il dort dehors ?! »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à attirer son attention ou même à passer les barrières et user de la magie était exclu... »

« Merci, Lucius, » fit le mage noir en regardant la niche, les dents et les poings serrés. « Tu peux partir. »

Le blond s'inclina et disparut. Tom fit le tour de la maison et chercha le moyen d'y entrer une fois encore mais les barrières le repoussèrent comme à chacune de ses tentatives. Soudain, par chance, il vit son petit-fils sortir de la niche pour soulager une envie pressante. Il le laissa tranquille une petite minute le temps qu'il finisse avant d'attirer son attention. Il vit l'enfant se figer, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis approcher doucement de la bordure du jardin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, monsieur ? »

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, petit, » sourit Tom.

Il examina plus attentivement sa tenue. Un simple T-shirt et un jeans trois fois plus larges que lui.

« Merlin ... Tu dois être gelé ! »

« Ca va, monsieur. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir froid, » fit Harry juste avant d'éternuer.

« Je vois cela, » dit le vieux mage noir en ôtant sa cape. « Tu as attrapé froid. »

« Je ne veux pas déranger. »

L'enfant avait légèrement reculé, devenu inaccessible au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la propriété.

« Harry, s'il te plait, approche, » fit l'homme, inquiet pour le bien-être de son petit-fils.

Ce dernier approcha à la demande polie, la première qu'il entendait vraiment à son égard. Il se laissa faire quand Tom lui mit sa cape sur les épaules. Elle était bien trop grande pour lui mais elle était chaude.

« Et vous, monsieur, vous n'allez pas avoir froid ? »

« Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, » sourit le mage noir. « Mais je vais très bien. Un simple sort de réchauffement sur ma robe et cela ira. »

« La magie n'existe pas. »

Tom se figea. Cela avait été prononcé d'un ton docte, comme si l'enfant avait appris cela par coeur au point qu'il le croyait. Mais en général, même les moldus de cet âge croyaient en la magie, aux fées et aux monstres...

« Harry, la magie existe bel et bien. Veux-tu m'accompagner un peu ? Je pourrais te montrer et t'expliquer certaines choses. »

« Je peux ? »

« Oui, petit. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble et rejoignirent le parc de Little Whining. L'enfant s'installa sur la balançoire et Tom sourit alors qu'il le poussait doucement dans les airs. Harry souriait et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Cela réchauffa le coeur du grand-père.

Le mage noir commença petit à petit à avoir faim et sortit son sandwich. En croisant le regard vert du petit garçon. Il fixait son repas, les yeux affamés. Mais il ne demandait pas. Cela serra le coeur du mage noir.

« Tiens, Harry. Mange. »

« Mais ... c'est votre repas ! »

« Harry, s'il te plait. »

Tom l'immobilisa de ses bras et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il glissa une main douce sur sa petite joue.

« Tu auras peut-être du mal à me croire, petit serpent, mais je suis ton grand-père. Cela fait des années que je te cherche. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. »

« Vous êtes mon grand-père ? »

« Oui, Harry. Je suis le père de ta mère. Un méchant sorcier a tué tes parents sans que je n'y puisse quelque chose et il t'a emmené loin de moi. »

« Vous pouvez m'emmener loin alors ? »

« J'y travaille Harry, je te le promets. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez toi. Et ton énergie est liée à cette maison. Si je t'emmène maintenant, je pourrais te tuer. Je tiens trop à toi pour risquer ta vie. Alors en attendant, je veille sur toi comme je peux. Mange, s'il te plait. »

L'enfant s'exécuta lentement au début, puis, il mordit le sandwich avec appétit sous le sourire encourageant de son ... grand-père. Ce dernier l'observa et examina la longue cicatrice que son bras arborait. Elle n'était pas très belle, trace visible de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit d'Halloween.

« J'ai toujours eu cette cicatrice. Tante Pétunia dit que je l'ai eu dans l'accident de voiture. »

« Un accident de v... » Tom soupira. « Non. Tu l'as eu la nuit où Dumbledore a attaqué et tué tes parents. Je me rappelle que tu saignais beaucoup quand il t'a emmené. Je suis resté longtemps dans la peur de ne jamais de retrouver. »

Il prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et le serra avec amour et tendresse, deux sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis très longtemps. Il sentit l'enfant se tendre dans ses bras avant de sentir deux mains timides autour de son cou. Tom sourit alors qu'il le soulevait de terre. La première fois qu'il le tenait contre lui. Cela n'avait pas de prix. Il en pleurait de joie. Il embrassa son petit-fils sur le front et le serra tout contre son coeur.

Quand le jour commença peu à peu à se lever, il raccompagna son petit trésor à contrecoeur chez lui. Harry voulut lui rendre sa cape mais il refusa d'un sourire.

« Garde-la, petit serpent. J'en ai des dizaines et des dizaines. Elle te gardera toujours au chaud. »

« Mais ils vont me la prendre. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des objets à moi. »

« Oh ... » Tom sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus du tissu. « Voilà. Ils ne te la prendront jamais. Ils ne la verront jamais. Elle est à toi et pour toujours. » Il le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille. « Je te promets de tout faire pour te ramener à la maison Harry. Notre maison. »

Il le vit retourner dans la maison où il ne pouvait pas pénétrer pour qu'il puisse préparer le repas pour sa 'famille.' Puis, il attendit là, veillant sur lui, caché sous un sortilège de désillusion. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil arrive à son zénith et que Severus ne vienne le remplacer.

Il avait fait un pas de plus faire son petit-fils et le mage noir en était très heureux. Il en pleurait de joie. Il avait vu ce magnifique sourire sur son petit visage d'ange. Et ses yeux briller de mille feux alors qu'il le poussait sur cette balançoire. C'était un plaisir simple mais cela leur avait fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Leur première activité de famille. Il n'avait pas su être un père pour sa petite Chiara, ou Lily comme elle avait vécu toute sa vie sous ce nom-là, mais il serait un bon grand-père pour Harry. Il s'en fit la promesse.

xXxXxXx

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Severus trouva une opportunité de parler à Pétunia. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veillait sur Harry qui était à l'école. Et là, il y avait la moldue qui partait pour faire ses courses. Il la suivit, montant dans le transport moldu. Il était vêtu à la moldue pour une fois, loin de ses robes noires. Mais il portait toujours des vêtements sombres. Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle ? » dit-il à voix basse, attirant l'attention de Pétunia.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil ses yeux s'étrécir et ses lèvres se pincer.

« Toi ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Oui, moi, Tunia, » murmura Severus. « J'ai des raisons de croire que tu es en danger. Par des personnes de mon monde. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, Severus ? » dit-elle, désagréable. « On s'est toujours détesté. »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu as toujours été jalouse de nous. Petite nuance. Et je me préoccupe de ta sécurité et de celle d'Harry, c'est tout. Pour Lily. Et je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as plus d'une fois aidé par le passé quand je revenais en sang. »

« Ton père était un sale bougre alcoolique. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste. »

« Et je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant à toi et ta famille, Tunia. »

« Quel danger ? »

« Dumbledore. »

« Le directeur de votre école ? »

Le visage de la moldue affichait l'étonnement en plus du dégoût.

« Laisse-moi t'inviter et nous discuterons autour d'un café. »

« Tu ne feras pas de ... »

« Non, Tunia. Je ne ferais rien si ce n'est m'assurer que tu vas bien et si jamais il arrive quelque chose, je te protégerais, » promit le Maître des Potions. « Je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai juste un don de plus que toi. Mais je reste comme toi un être humain avec un coeur et des sentiments. Et mes sentiments me disent que toi et ta famille êtes en danger. J'en suis certain, je te connais Tunia. Et ce que j'ai vu ces derniers mois, ce n'est pas toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

« Viens avec moi, Tunia. Allons prendre un café. »

Il l'emmena dans un petit café de Londres et ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et il s'assura de cela par un informulé en faisant un petit geste de la main.

« C'est quoi ce danger exactement ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ferait ça ? »

« Dis-moi. Lily. Elle a été adoptée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ma mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants et elle en voulait un deuxième alors elle a adopté Lily. »

« Il se trouve que je suis un ami de son père. Son vrai père. Justement, le soir de la mort de Lily, ils allaient se rencontrer. »

« Mais si Lily n'était pas orpheline, pourquoi était-elle dans un orphelinat ? »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un soir il y a longtemps, Tom Jedusor est rentré chez lui et a retrouvé sa maison en flamme. Il a retrouvé deux corps calcinés sur le sol. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait des corps de sa femme et de sa fille. C'est Dumbledore le coupable de cela. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas cet homme aussi monstrueux. Il y a quelques années, nous avons découvert que Lily était en réalité Chiara Jedusor et nous avons voulu lui parler. Mais Dumbledore a de nouveau attaqué et a tué tout le monde, Potter et Lily, avant d'emmener Harry. Cela s'est passé le soir d'Halloween. »

« Ce morveux a été déposé devant ma porte plus ou moins à ce moment-là oui, » fit la moldue avec les lèvres pincées.

Severus se tendit.

« Tunia, est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Tunia ? Harry n'est qu'un enfant. Très doux et poli en plus ! Même moi, j'étais plus désagréable étant enfant ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi, Tunia. Je refuse de croire que tu sois devenue aussi haineuse. Aussi rapidement. Je ne peux pas croire que tu traites ton neveu ainsi, comme un esclave, de ta propre initiative. »

« Je ne le traite pas comme un esclave. Il m'aide juste dans les corvées ! »

« Parce que passer la tondeuse à l'âge de cinq ans c'est normal, selon toi ? Et si Harry t'aide, pourquoi pas ton fils ? Et la nourriture ? Je suis désolé de te le dire, Pétunia, mais je pense qu'on t'a ensorcelé. Du moins, je veux le croire. Je préfère envisager ce cas de figure plutôt que de te voir comme un monstre ! »

« Tu dis des bêtises ! Je le saurais si j'étais ensorcelée ! » fit la moldue en se levant, outrée. « Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ... »

Severus agrippa le bras de la femme, pas suffisamment fort pour la blesser, mais assez pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Et si tu me laissais le vérifier. Je te promets de ne pas t'ensorceler. Mais on sera fixé. Je lance un petit sort de diagnostic et on voit si tu l'es. Et crois-moi sur parole, on ne sait pas toujours si on est ensorcelé. Même moi, je peux parfois en être victime si je ne reste pas vigilant. Je t'en prie, Tunia. Le bien-être d'Harry m'importe beaucoup et ce qu'il vit chez toi ..., c'est un peu l'enfer que je vivais chez mon père ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

« Tu as dit que ... »

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal, voilà ce que j'ai dit. Et que j'allais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Et si tu es ensorcelée, ce que je crois, alors tu ne vas pas bien. S'il te plait, Tunia, je préfèrerais que tu te laisses faire, même si tu détestes la magie. Ce serait plus facile pour nous deux. Et pour Harry par la suite. »

« Si tu te préoccupes autant de lui, pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu le prendre ? » demanda Pétunia en se réinstallant sur la chaise. « Ou son grand-père ? »

« Nous essayons tous les jours. Nous veillons sur lui jour et nuit. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez toi. Et si nous l'emmenons sans l'un de vous, nous risquons de le tuer. Nous devons comprendre ce qui vous est tous arrivé et ce qui lie exactement Harry à vous ou à votre maison pour pouvoir l'annuler et l'emmener. Et nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. De la magie noire, ça c'est sûr mais nous ne savons pas quelle malédiction. Alors nous avons choisi entre l'enfer que tu lui fais vivre avec ton mari à la mort que l'on pourrait provoquer en l'emmenant. »

Il vit la moldue être mal à l'aise. Elle se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'elle triturait sa serviette.

« Est-ce que ce sera douloureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le sort de diagnostic ? » fit Severus. Elle hocha la tête. « Non. Tu auras l'impression que quelque chose de doux et chaleureux glisse sur chaque parcelle de ta peau. Peut-être un léger frisson. Rien de plus. »

« D'accord, tu peux le faire. »

« Pas ici, trop de monde. »

Severus paya les cafés et ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement. Il mena la moldue dans un parc non loin et ils se réfugièrent derrière un arbre. Il sortit sa baguette en bois d'ébène et lança un sort d'indifférence autour d'eux avant de se tourner vers Pétunia. Cette dernière le regardait faire, tendue.

« Prête ? »

« Dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse. »

Il agita sa baguette doucement vers elle et un parchemin apparut à coté d'eux. Il la laissa le lire avec lui. Il serra le poing et frappa l'arbre à côté de lui avec une violence inouie, faisant sursauter la moldue.

« Ce sale vieux fou furieux diabétique obsédé du citron ! » siffla-t-il.

« Severus ? »

« Tu ne te rends compte de rien ... parce que tu es sous _Imperius_ ! » maugréa le Maître des Potions. « Il est très difficile même pour les meilleurs sorciers d'y résister ! Il faut une volonté d'acier ! A condition qu'on se rende compte qu'on est manipulé ! »

« _Imperius_ ? »

« Tu es ensorcelée, Pétunia ! Et un sort interdit en plus ! L' _Imperius_ est l'un des trois impardonnables. L'utiliser garantit au lanceur un aller simple pour Azkaban ! »

Elle était horrifiée, une main devant sa bouche.

« Comment faire pour me retirer ça ? »

« Si je brise le sortilège maintenant, Dumbledore sera au courant dans la seconde ! Mais maintenant que tu en es consciente, c'est une bonne chose. Faut juste faire attention. Maintenant, il faut savoir si ton mari est ensorcelé lui aussi ! »

« Et Duddy ? »

« Non, je doute qu'il s'en soit pris à ton fils. Trop petit et trop influençable. Il lui suffit d'avoir des modèles violents pour le reproduire. Et il le fait plutôt bien, c'est une sacrée brute avec Harry ! Et avec les autres enfants aussi d'ailleurs ... » Il l'empêcha de répliquer. « Non, ne réponds pas ! Ton jugement est biaisé à cause du sortilège ! Je te raccompagne et je vais prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la situation. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Vernon ? »

« Je t'enverrais Lueur. »

« Lueur ? »

« Mon corbeau. Je ne peux pas approcher à moins de vingt mètres de ta maison, Tunia. Il y a une barrière qui nous en empêche ! »

« Et tu ne sais pas utiliser le téléphone comme tout le monde ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité dans mon monde. »

« Très bien, j'attendrais ton oiseau, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu me promets que tu vas faire quelque chose ? »

« Tunia, c'est justement parce que je sais qui tu es que je suis venu d'abord te parler et vérifier que tu allais bien. De toute évidence, non... Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ta maison aurait été attaquée par mon groupe et vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai retardé tout cela jusqu'à ce que j'ai la preuve que ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Severus avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la moldue.

« Maintenant, on va tout faire pour retirer les différents sortilèges et maléfices qu'il y a sur Harry et sur toi, et aussi ton mari s'il est lui aussi sous Imperius. Mais nous devons être prudents. Dumbledore, aussi enfoiré et salopard soit-il, est un grand sorcier. Bien plus grand que moi. Le seul qui peut l'affronter, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Le grand-père du morv... ? »

Un doigt fut posé sur les lèvres de Pétunia.

« D'Harry, Pétunia. Il s'appelle Harry. Et oui c'est son grand-père. »

« Excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais essaie de te battre contre ça. Et protège mon filleul. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, son grand-père, Lucius et moi, nous veillons sur lui de loin. Si tu le laisses sortir plus souvent, il vivra déjà moins un enfer et nous nous occuperons de lui tout en restant aux abords de chez toi pour sa santé. »

« Je … je vais essayer. »

Le Maître des Potions aida la moldue à faire ses courses et la raccompagna chez elle. Puis, avisant l'heure, il s'apprêta à partir pour rejoindre l'école.

« Attends, » fit Pétunia en arrivant. « Autant commencer maintenant. »

Severus fit un sourire en coin. Il en faisait très peu ces derniers temps. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'école et allèrent chercher les deux enfants.

« Essaie d'être gentille, Pétunia, » dit-il quand il vit le regard de la moldue se durcir quand Harry sortit de classe avec les autres enfants.

« Je sais, » siffla-t-elle.

« Mais c'est dur, je m'en doute. Tu veux que je parle ? »

Elle fit un hochement sec alors qu'elle récupérait son fils, Dudley. Elle resta toutefois présente tout le temps où Severus s'approcha d'Harry.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant le garçon. Ce dernier se tendit. « Je m'appelle Severus. Je suis un vieil ami de ta mère et de ton grand-père. Est-ce que cela te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec moi ? »

« Je dois rentrer, sinon ma tante va me disputer, » répondit Harry en jetant un regard vers Pétunia.

« J'ai parlé avec elle et elle est d'accord. »

Le serpentard vit le garçon froncer les sourcils alors qu'il jetait encore un oeil vers sa tante. Cette dernière fit un geste sec de la tête avant de partir avec Dudley, laissant Harry seul avec l'homme.

« Tu retourneras chez elle, ce soir. Je t'emmène voir ton grand-père. Il n'est pas loin. »

Il se releva et lui prit la main. Ils partirent pour le parc, Severus sachant parfaitement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le suivait de prêt. Il le sentait. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc déjà légèrement enneigé, ils entendirent une voix douce et masculine derrière eux.

« Bonjour, petit serpent, » fit Tom avec un merveilleux sourire.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de courir dans les bras de son grand-père avec un sourire. Le mage noir le souleva et le serra contre lui. Il s'approcha alors de son ami.

« Tu m'expliques, Severus ? »

« Pétunia est sous _Imperius_. »

Les yeux de Tom rougeoyèrent de colère.

« Et Mr Dursley ? »

« Je l'ignore, Mon Seigneur. Mais je le pense aussi. J'ai averti Pétunia de faire attention mais dès qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, le sortilège prend le pas sur elle. »

« Elle n'est qu'une moldue, » soupira le mage noir en serrant son petit-fils dans les bras.

Le ventre de ce dernier gargouilla.

« Tu as faim, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Je vais chercher à manger, » dit Severus.

« Je veux pas déranger. »

Le Maître des Potions se figea dans son mouvement avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

« Harry, » fit Tom en le serrant encore plus. « Je suis ton grand-père. Et Severus est ton parrain. Nous veillerons toujours sur toi. Et si tu as faim, alors nous te donnerons à manger. »

L'enfant éternua.

« Où est la cape que je t'ai offerte ? »

« Elle est dans mon placard. Je l'utilise comme couverture. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Je passe par le manoir prendre un flacon de pimentine, » soupira-t-il.

Tom hocha la tête alors qu'il s'installa sur un banc avec son petit-fils et l'entourait de sa propre cape.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de maman ? »

« Malheureusement non, Harry, » murmura le mage noir avec peine. « Je ne l'ai jamais connue. Mais Severus pourra. »

« D'accord. »

Le vieux serpentard invita l'enfant à raconter sa journée et ils discutèrent de math et d'éveil quand le Maître des Potions revint avec un flacon avec un liquide rouge rubis et un sandwich bien garni préparé par les elfes de maison. Harry fit une grimace quand il sentit ses oreilles fumer mais il se jeta sur son repas avec appétit. Severus s'installa à côté du mage noir et il observa son filleul faire, le coeur serré. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'enfant dormait dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je dois aller à Gringott's, » dit Tom. « Mr Dursley rentre toujours tard de son boulot et il ne se laissera pas aborder aussi facilement sa femme. Je possède un artefact qui permet de savoir si une personne est ensorcelée ou non. J'irai le chercher dès demain. »

« Et que ferons-nous une fois l' _Imperius_ annulé ? » demanda le Maître des Potions. « Dumbledore sera au courant dès l'instant où il sera brisé. »

« Sauf que quand il arrivera ici, il n'y aura plus aucun Dursley. On les emmène tous avec nous. Dumbledore a décidé de les prendre pour cible en les transformant en bourreaux et ainsi attiser ma colère. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas responsables de leurs actes, ils auront ma clémence et mon pardon. »

Severus hocha la tête et se frotta doucement les bras alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'infiltrait dans sa veste. Sans faire vraiment attention, il passa sur son bras gauche, réveillant légèrement la marque tatouée sur son bras. C'est là qu'il eut une idée.

« Mon Seigneur. Et si nous envoyons une personne de notre entourage qui ne soit pas marquée ? »

« Severus ? »

« Tout ceux qui ont tenté de passer les barrières étaient marqués ! Bella, Lucius, moi ... Nous sommes tous marqués ! Mais pas Narcissa par exemple. »

« Tu voudrais envoyer Narcissa chez les Dursley ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est une idée à envisager. »

Ils restèrent encore un instant dans le parc avant de raccompagner Harry à Privet Drive. Les deux sorciers rentrèrent pour un sommeil mérité lorsque Lucius vint prendre son tour de garde.

xXxXxXx

Narcissa marchait dans les rues de Little Whining, vêtue d'un beau tailleur sombre mais distingué, en direction du 4, Privet Drive. Elle serrait dans ses mains son sac à main qui contenait l'artefact du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait reçu une mission simple mais de la plus haute importance ! Elle allait l'accomplir, non seulement pour le Lord Noir, mais aussi pour elle-même, en tant que mère. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le pauvre Harry dans cet endroit sans faire quelque chose. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer son petit Drago subir ce que le jeune garçon subissait lui brisait le coeur et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela n'arrive jamais. C'était pourquoi aussi elle avait directement accepté la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres et était partie chez sa couturière pour avoir des vêtements moldus convenables.

Elle sentit les barrières de la maison mais elle ne fut pas stoppée. La théorie de Severus était donc exacte. Seuls le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les marqués ne pouvaient la franchir. C'était une bonne chose. La petite faille dans le plan diabolique de Dumbledore. Elle parcourut le petit chemin pavé jusqu'à la porte et donna trois petits coups avec assurance. Une femme blonde vint lui ouvrir.

« Pétunia Dursley ? » demanda Narcissa Malfoy d'une voix neutre.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, une amie de Severus. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? J'ai l'une ou l'autre chose à vous dire. »

La sorcière avait vu la moldue se tendre à la mention de Severus et son visage se fermer. Toutefois, la blonde s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Narcissa jeta un regard sur la décoration qu'elle trouva horrible tout en gardant un visage neutre. Elle s'avança dans le salon.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » demanda immédiatement la moldue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour sortir une nouvelle tasse.

Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le salon et servit le thé.

« D'Harry, naturellement, » dit la sorcière. « Et du sortilège dont vous êtes victime. J'ai ici un présent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » continua-t-elle en sortant un écrin noir. « Un artefact qui vous permettra de savoir si votre époux est ensorcelé. Si c'est également le cas, nous interviendrons en conséquence. »

Elle posa l'écrin ouvert sur la table de salon, révélant un bracelet simple en argent.

« Comment fonctionne-t-il ? » demanda la moldue, prudente.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à le porter à votre poignet et toucher votre mari. Si vous le sentez chauffer c'est que votre époux est ensorcelé. Aussi simple que cela. »

« Mais je suis ensorcelée également. »

« Oui, mais vous en êtes consciente. C'est un peu différent. Et je suis là pour m'assurer qu'il fonctionne correctement. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Narcissa retint un soupir.

« Severus m'a parlé de votre aversion pour la magie. Mais laissez-moi vous poser une question. Avez-vous confiance en Severus ? »

« Je ... je ne sais pas si je peux dire avoir confiance en lui. Mais je sais qu'il fera tout pour ce ... pour Harry. »

La sorcière avait vu la haine soudaine dans le regard de la moldue. Mais aussi qu'elle luttait contre cette dernière.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque part dehors, je suppose. J'essaie de ... d'être plus gentille avec lui. Mais c'est encore plus dur avec Vernon à la maison. Depuis que je sais que je suis ... ensorcelée, j'essaie mais ... »

« Rassurez-vous. Je ne suis moi-même pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un _Imperius_ de Dumbledore. »

« Qui le pourrait ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus aussi. Mon époux peut-être. Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier. Difficile de trouver quelqu'un de sa trempe. »

Pétunia prit le bracelet et l'enfila à son poignet. Puis elle laissa faire Narcissa agiter sa baguette au-dessus de son poignet, non pas sans appréhension.

« J'ai terminé, » fit la sorcière en rangeant sa baguette. « Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher votre mari et si vous sentez que votre bracelet chauffe, c'est qu'il est ensorcelé. »

« Comment je vous le signale. »

« Il y a un corbeau qui attend non loin que vous l'appeliez par son prénom. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner une lettre comme vous le feriez avec un hibou. »

« Nous utilisons le facteur nous... »

Narcissa eut un sourire amusé. Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu avant que la sorcière ne s'en aille rejoindre son propre fils. Elle avait accompli sa mission. Il ne restait plus que la moldue accomplisse la sienne.

xXxXxXx

Severus et Tom déjeunaient auprès des familles Malfoy et Lestrange. Les discussions, quand elles ne tournaient pas autour d'Harry ou des protections qui avaient été placées autour de lui pour leur empêcher de l'approcher, étaient sur les fêtes de Yule qui approchaient. Narcissa hésitait à faire une grande réception ou une fête en petit comité. Elle était justement occupée à en débattre avec sa soeur, Bellatrix, quand un corbeau noir entra dans la pièce pour se poser devant Severus, interrompant ainsi toutes les conversations.

L'oiseau tenait un morceau de papier moldu. Pétunia...

_Severus,_

_Le bracelet que ton amie m'a remis, il a chauffé quand j'ai touché Vernon. Elle a dit que cela signifierait qu'une seule chose : qu'il est tout comme moi ensorcelé. J'ai peur Severus ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te demande cela mais aide-moi, aide-nous. S'il te plait._

_Pétunia._

« Son mari aussi, » soupira-t-il simplement en repliant le papier parsemé de larmes séchées. « Dumbledore aura fait les choses en grand. »

Il donna un bout de lard à son corbeau et lui flatta les ailes avant de le laisser repartir.

« Que faisons-nous, Maître ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Nous aidons ces moldus et nous sauvons Harry, » répondit Tom.

« Mais, Maître, ce sont des moldus, » s'indigna la sorcière.

« Une femme que ma fille a considérée toute sa vie comme sa famille ! Et toute cette famille est victime de l' _Imperius_ de Dumbledore juste pour tourmenter mon petit-fils. Nous allons briser les sortilèges et les sortir tous du terrain ! »

« Les moldus ont blessés le petit Lord ! » rétorqua la sorcière.

« Ils sont ensorcelés Bella ! » siffla Severus, glacial. « Je ne connais pas Vernon Dursley, mais Pétunia ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Pas même aux nôtres ! Eventuellement quelques mots désagréables mais elle ne porterait jamais la main à quelqu'un ! Et encore moins laisser faire quelqu'un d'autre sans réagir ! Alors s'il te plait, pour une fois, tes préjugés sur les moldus, tu les gardes dans ton placard ! »

Le Maître des Potions se leva de table, l'appétit coupé.

« Je rejoins Lucius, » dit-il simplement en emballant quelques croissants et une bouteille de chocolat chaud pour Harry.

Il se doutait qu'il allait le croiser et le petit avait toujours faim. Il quitta la salle en ignorant le regard colérique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière allait recevoir un savon, il en était certain à voir le regard rouge du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui apprendrait à ne pas savoir écouter ! Ou à se taire et garder ses pensées pour elle !

Il marcha rapidement dans les rues, les mains dans les poches pour les protéger du froid et se posta auprès de Lucius sous le couvert de quelques arbres, à l'abri du vent.

« Le moldu a été un plus violent que d'habitude, » confia le blond en partant.

« Et Harry ? »

« Apparemment, il boîte un peu et il a un sacré oeil au beurre noir mais sinon, il semble aller bien. Il a cuisiné comme d'habitude. »

« Je vois. Heureusement que je garde toujours quelques fioles pour les cas d'urgence ... »

« Tu as toujours été trop prévenant. »

« Et toi pas assez, » taquina le Maître des Potions avec un sourire en coin.

Severus attendit patiemment qu'Harry sorte de la maison. C'était samedi. Il n'avait pas cours. Mais Mr Dursley ne travaillait pas non plus. Le petit avait une chance sur deux de ne plus se faire repérer après le petit déjeuner et de sortir sans que son oncle le remarque. Il sourit en voyant Harry sortir par la porte de la cuisine et faire littéralement le mur, s'abaissant sous la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire voir avant de le rejoindre.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il avec un sourire bien qu'il avait les sourcils froncés.

Il inspecta rapidement le visage tuméfié du garçon, puis le reste de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour son visage sans lui causer plus d'ennui mais il s'occupa de la côte fêlée et de ses nombreux hématomes et contusions sur le reste de son corps. Il appliqua les baumes avec application et une infinie douceur. Il ne voulait pas lui causer encore plus de douleur.

« Merci, Sev, » murmura Harry alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras.

« De rien, petit serpent, » répondit le Maître des Potions en le serrant contre lui. « Viens. Allons au parc. Nous y serons plus à l'aise qu'ici. »

Il emmena son filleul auprès des jeux et l'installa sur un banc.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu. »

Severus remarqua tout de suite la gêne de l'enfant à avouer sa faim. Il soupira alors qu'il cueillait son menton dans sa main.

« Harry, si tu as faim, il ne faut pas avoir peur de le dire. Si tu as mal aussi. Ton grand-père et moi serons là pour te donner ce dont tu as besoin. »

« C'est quand que vous m'emmenez loin d'ici ? J'en ai marre qu'Oncle Vernon me frappe alors que je ne fais rien du tout. Je fais tout ce qu'il demande et il me crie encore dessus et me frappe ! »

« Bientôt, j'espère, Harry, » murmura le Maître des Potions en serrant son filleul contre lui. « Tiens, des croissants tout frais ! »

Il vit le sourire rayonnant du petit garçon à la simple vue de la nourriture. Cela lui serra le coeur une fois encore. Pourtant il y était habitué maintenant. Mais Harry était tellement maigre, affamé par ce moldu ensorcelé... Vivement qu'ils trouvent une solution. Le plus simple serait d'aborder Vernon Dursley en premier. Mais il était le moins facile à approcher, toujours entre son travail et son domicile. Il ne faisait rien d'autre.

Il lui raconta quelques histoires que sa propre mère lui racontait autrefois et il le poussa volontiers dans la balançoire. Le rire d'Harry était contagieux et il souriait encore plus franchement. Le bonheur de son filleul n'avait pas de prix et il avait hâte de pouvoir lui présenter Drago. Il pourrait ainsi se faire un ami de son âge. Le pauvre était tellement seul...

xXxXxXx

20 décembre 1985. Harry était seul dans le parc. Ni son grand-père ni son parrain étaient présents. Mais ils avaient dit que même s'ils n'étaient pas là, quelqu'un veillait toujours sur lui. Il espérait que c'était vrai. En attendant, il faisait un petit bonhomme de neige tout seul. Il n'était pas plus haut que ses épaules mais il le faisait avec application, lui mettant un sourire de cailloux sur sa tête ronde et froide.

Ses mains étaient rouges et un peu douloureuses à force de manipuler la neige. Mais il voulait terminer son oeuvre. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'en faire. Et souvent Dudley venait l'embêter et le détruisait. Pour une fois qu'il était seul et tranquille, il voulait en profiter.

« Garçon ! » fit la voix de son oncle derrière lui, en colère. « Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Harry se retourna et vit le visage violacé de Vernon Dursley qui approchait rapidement, les poings serrés. Il prit peur en voyant la haine dans son regard et s'enfuit en courant, le moldu sur ses talons, continuant de vociférer à son encontre.

xXxXxXx

Tom et Severus étaient dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, le nez plongé dans un livre à la recherche d'un moyen de briser le malédiction d'Harry. Défaire un Imperius n'était pas compliqué. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy qui avait le visage dur.

« Harry a des ennuis, Vernon Dursley est dans tous ses états ! »

« Et tu l'as laissé sans surveillance ? » s'indigna le mage noir en se relevant prestement.

« Dobby garde Harry à l'oeil. »

Les trois sorciers quittèrent rapidement le Manoir pour rejoindre Privet Drive par transplanage. Ils retrouvèrent Vernon Dursley à terre dans un sous-bois non loin de Privet Drive. Il avait été neutralisé par l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier parlait doucement à Harry qui avait trouvé refuge dans un arbre. Il tremblait encore de peur en plus de froid.

Tom se rapprocha du tronc et tendit les bras vers son petit-fils.

« Harry, c'est moi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu peux descendre. »

« Grand-père ! » pleura le petit en descendant doucement les branches pour le rejoindre.

Le mage noir prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

« Shh, ça va aller, petit serpent. Je te le promets. »

Pendant que Tom rassura son protégé, Lucius et Severus regardaient le moldu inconscient, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre.

« Emmenez-le, » fit soudain la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière eux. « Il est le plus inaccessible des Dursley. Lui avec nous, Mme Dursley nous suivra sans souci. »

« Dobby, emmène Mr Dursley dans une chambre du Manoir et enferme-le jusqu'à notre retour, » ordonna Lucius.

« Oui, Maître Malfoy, » fit la créature en s'inclinant bien bas, son long nez touchant ses orteils crochus. « Dobby emmène de ce pas le moldu au Manoir. »

L'elfe disparut avec Vernon Dursley deux secondes plus tard.

« Il est où ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix, la tête nichée dans le cou de son grand-père.

« Chez moi, petit Lord, » répondit Lucius. « Votre oncle est mon invité pour le moment. Allons chercher votre Tante. »

« Y sont méchants ! »

« Harry, » fit Tom d'une voix douce. « Ta famille n'est pas méchante. Il y a un homme qui les contrôle comme des poupées pour qu'ils soient méchants avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ! »

« Parce que tu es mon petit-fils, Harry. Parce que tu deviendras un puissant sorcier, tout comme moi. Cet homme voulait juste te briser pour après pouvoir te contrôler et t'ordonner de me tuer. »

« Je te tuerai jamais. Je t'aime trop, Grand-père ! »

Harry avait crié ces derniers mots en serrant le mage noir dans ses petits bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela en était attendrissant et Tom le serra en retour contre son coeur avec bonheur.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, petit serpent. »

Tom marcha avec les deux autres sorciers à ses côtés, son petit-fils toujours dans ses bras, et prit le chemin du 4, Privet Drive. Là, à la limite de la barrière, il posa Harry au sol et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Va chercher ta tante, Harry, et ramène-là ici. »

« Dis-lui que je suis là, Harry, » ajouta le Maître des Potions. « Dis-lui que Severus est là. »

Le petit embrassa son grand-père sur la joue et courut vers la maison pour faire ce qui lui était demandé. Très rapidement, Pétunia Dursley sortit, affublée de son tablier.

« Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en approchant. « Qui sont ces hommes ? »

« Pétunia, je te présente Lucius Malfoy, le mari de Narcissa, » dit l'homme en noir en montrant le blond d'un geste de la main.

Ce dernier inclina la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il touche une moldue ! Il était un Malfoy !

« Je me nomme Tom Jedusor, » fit le mage noir. « Je suis le grand-père d'Harry. »

« Vous pouvez l'emmener ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Mais on t'emmène toi aussi, Tunia, » répondit Severus. « Ton mari est déjà au Manoir. Nous allons vous libérer de l'emprise de Dumbledore. »

« J'ai Dudley à la maison. Il n'est pas très bien. »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. Nous pouvons l'emmener aussi, » répondit Tom. « Et les soins sorciers sont bien plus rapides et efficaces que les soins moldus. »

La moldue hésita quelques secondes, le temps d'échanger un regard avec Severus, avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec un petit garçon emmitouflé. Le jeune Dudley semblait fatigué et était très pâle. Les sorciers attendirent qu'ils sortent des barrières. Severus s'approcha immédiatement de l'enfant grassouillet et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant, fiévreux. Il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Je m'occupe de ton fils Pétunia, » dit-il simplement. « Reste avec Harry. S'il se trouve trop loin de toi ou de la maison, cela peut être dangereux pour lui. »

« Maman ! » fit Dudley, paniqué.

« Reste avec Severus, Dudley, » fit la moldue alors qu'elle s'approchait du mage noir et de son neveu. « Il ne te fera rien. »

« Prenez ma main, » dit Tom en la tendant. « Et fermez les yeux. Je me dois de vous avertir que ce ne sera pas très agréable. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le transplanage, » répondit le Maître des Potions. « La première fois n'est jamais très agréable. »

Sur ce, il disparut dans un POP, emmenant un Dudley pleurant et hurlant avec lui.

« Il a fait comme le garçon bizarre et oncle Vernon ? »

« Ce n'était pas un garçon, Harry, » sourit Tom. « Mais un elfe. Et oui, c'est similaire. Tu veux essayer ? »

« Tu sais le faire aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Accroche-toi, petit serpent. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Lucius avait lui-même déjà transplané. Très vite, tout le monde se retrouva dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy. Harry gémit en se tenant la tête. Il n'était pas bien tout d'un coup. Tom ne chercha pas plus loin et sortit sa baguette pour annuler le sort actif sur Pétunia Dursley.

Cette dernière fut désorientée pendant un instant avant de porter son regard sur son neveu.

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit-elle, horrifiée, une main devant la bouche et les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. « Harry ! »

Elle glissa une main douce sur le visage du petit sorcier.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je te demande pardon, Harry ! »

Elle continua de s'excuser longuement alors que les personnes présentes dans le manoir se rassemblaient.

« Dobby, » fit Narcissa. « Fais préparer une chambre pour le petit Lord. »

Tom se dirigea directement vers son bureau et déposa son petit-fils dans un fauteuil.

« Restez auprès de lui, » demanda-t-il à la moldue qui l'avait suivie. « Il y a un sort qui vous lie tous les deux. »

« De quel genre ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le mage noir fouillait une armoire.

« Mortel pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de déterminer sa nature exacte. Surtout à cause des barrières qui nous empêchaient d'approcher. Mais maintenant, cela va changer. »

Il sortit deux dagues.

« C'est peut-être un peu barbare comme procédure, » dit-il en voyant le regard apeuré de la moldue sur les lames. « Mais c'est très efficace. Le sang ne ment jamais. Mais il doit être frais. »

Il sortit un parchemin de son bureau et agita sa baguette au-dessus pendant quelques instants. Puis, il tendit une dague à Pétunia.

« Entaillez-vous le doigt et faites couler quelques gouttes sur ce parchemin. »

Elle s'exécuta. Finalement, si ce n'était qu'une entaille sur un doigt. Ce n'est pas non plus un sacrifice humain ! Tom fit le tour de son bureau et s'agenouilla devant son petit-fils en boule dans le fauteuil. Il se tenait la tête en pleurant. Il glissa un main sur son visage d'ange et le sentit brûlant de fièvre.

« Cela va aller Harry, » dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Donne-moi ta main. Tu auras un peu mal au doigt mais cela passera vite. »

Il récupéra sa petite main et lui fit une petite coupure et déversa quelques gouttes sur le même parchemin. Il le serra contre lui quelques instants en attendant que le sortilège de révélation lui apporte enfin la réponse à sa question. Il ferma les yeux de colère quand il lut le diagnostic. C'était horrible !

En grandissant auprès de sa famille, Harry aurait développé une certaine résistance au sort au point de pouvoir s'éloigner sans mourir mais sa magie en aurait été grandement affaiblie. Tout était lié à son noyau. Mais aussi à son esprit. Plus il aurait vieilli, plus il aurait été malléable, la marionnette de Dumbledore. Et il aurait fait tout ce que ce vieux fou aurait demandé. Même tuer sa propre famille. Il n'aurait plus eu de libre arbitre. Il aurait combattu les mangemorts sans poser de question. Il serait mort sans poser de question.

Voilà pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas l'approcher, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans la maison. La malédiction pouvait encore être brisée. Elle était de celles qui se consolidaient avec le temps.

« Ca va aller Harry, » répéta-t-il en serrant son petit-fils dans ses bras. « Je vais tout arranger. Je te le promets. »

Il attira à lui une potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre et lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, lui massant doucement les tempes qui semblaient être douloureuses. Petit à petit, malgré la douleur, le garçon s'endormit dans ses bras.

« Qu'a-t-il ? » demanda Pétunia. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. »

« Les effets du maléfice. Cela va encore parce que vous êtes présente. Lui et votre fils dormiront dans votre chambre. Harry a besoin de vous plus que jamais. Sinon, il mourra. »

Le visage de la moldue se brisa par l'horreur et la culpabilité.

« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même, Mme Dursley, » dit-il en soulevant Harry. « Pour un Maître de l'Esprit, comme Dumbledore ou moi-même, manipuler l'esprit humain pour l'amener à exécuter le moindre de nos désirs n'est pas bien difficile. Le fait que nous sommes de puissants sorciers nous rend encore plus dangereux. Peu de gens, même parmi les miens, peuvent s'enorgueillir d'être capable de lutter contre mon _Imperius_ , ou celui de Dumbledore. »

« Mais je lui ai fait du mal ! J'ai laissé Vernon le blesser ! Je ... »

« Parce que c'était là la volonté de Dumbledore, » expliqua le mage noir. « Il vous avait donné l'ordre de le faire. Si maintenant, il me prenait l'idée de vous lancer le sort et que je vous demandais de sauter par la fenêtre, vous le feriez également, tout simplement parce que je vous l'aurais ordonné. C'est aussi simple que cela. Seules les personnes avec une très grande volonté et un mental d'acier peuvent résister à l' _Imperius_. J'ai, parmi mes nombreux fidèles, seulement cinq hommes qui peuvent peut-être me résister et encore... »

Il avait donné toutes ces informations à titre d'exemple pour tenter de rassurer la moldue complètement perdue et horrifiée dans ce cauchemar.

« Venez, » dit-il ensuite en sortant de son bureau avec sa précieuse charge dans les bras. « Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Il déposa Harry dans un lit moelleux et le borda. Il l'embrassa sur le front, murmurant une incantation pour chasser les mauvais rêves et le laissa aux bons soins de sa tante. Il demanda également à un elfe de les garder à l'oeil dans le cas où ils auraient tous manqué un détail dans cette horrible histoire. Il venait à peine de récupérer son petit Harry, ce n'était pas pour le perdre maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions avec le morceau de parchemin ensanglanté et un grimoire. Il allait avoir besoin de Severus pour faire le rituel et briser la malédiction. Très bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et ils pourraient tous vivre tranquille. Le mage noir aurait à nouveau quelque chose à protéger, même s'il n'oublierait pas sa vengeance. Il la mettrait juste pendant un temps en second plan. Harry était le plus important. Un fragile petit être qui avait besoin d'amour et d'attention. Et lui, Lord Voldemort, monstre sanguinaire, lui le mage noir le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre, il allait lui en donner. Il serait le parfait grand-père surprotecteur, le meilleur que la terre n'ait jamais connu !

xXxXxXx

Tom observa son petit-fils dormir paisiblement. Il était libre. Ils avaient accomplis le rituel la veille. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé tout de suite mais il n'avait plus mal à la tête à la fin. Il était juste épuisé. Le mage noir n'avait pas eu le temps de le ramener dans sa chambre que le petit s'était endormi dans ses bras, accroché à lui comme un koala. Depuis, il veillait sur son sommeil.

Ils avaient réussi ! Cette nouvelle fit apparaître un petit sourire discret sur son visage pâle. Son petit-fils était de retour sain et sauf et en bonne santé. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, comme il le faisait autrefois avec ceux de sa fille. Il le vit bouger légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Il continua ainsi en réfléchissant légèrement à l'avenir.

Ils avaient raté la fête de Noël moldue mais il restait encore Yule. Ils célébreraient tout, tous ensembles, sorciers et moldus. Finalement, le couple Dursley n'était pas aussi contre la magie qu'ils le montraient. Juste légèrement réticents car ignorants. Logique. Mais dès qu'ils avaient été libérés de l' _Imperius_ , les deux, chacun à leur tour, avaient fondu en larmes alors qu'ils prenaient pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. Cela avait suffi au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour leur accorder sa clémence et une seconde chance. Chance qu'il accordait également à Dudley Dursley qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, faible et influençable.

Tom avait un peu discuté avec le moldu. Vernon Dursley voulait disparaître pour ne pas que Dumbledore les retrouve et les manipule une fois encore. Le mieux était de déménager, de changer de pays. Ainsi, la famille Dursley se préparait peu à peu au départ. Pour où ? Ils réfléchissaient encore. Mais loin de l'influence de Dumbledore.

Harry resterait à la garde de Tom et Severus serait très présent pour lui également. Le petit garçon ne manquerait de rien et serait aimé comme il aurait du l'être dès le départ. Le mage noir hésitait lui aussi à partir, juste le temps d'élever Harry, loin des tensions de la guerre, à l'abri. Il était réticent à quitter son pays natal mais l'envisageait pour la protection de son petit-fils.

Il verrait... Le plus important, c'était qu'Harry soit là, auprès de lui. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

« Grand-père ? »

La voix ensommeillée d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées. Le jour s'était levé. Tom croisa le regard émeraude qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et retrouvait chez son petit serpent. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Harry ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Je ne dormais pas, petit serpent, » répondit l'homme en venant le serrer dans ses bras et déposant un baiser sur son front. « Je veillais sur toi. »

Harry sourit à son tour avant que son ventre ne se fasse remarquer. Le garçon rougit. Tom rit doucement en l'ébouriffant.

« Allez viens, allons remplir ce ventre qui réclame son du ! »

Il emporta Harry à travers les couloirs jusque dans la salle à manger pour un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et le jeune sorcier rencontra son premier ami, Drago Malfoy. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils devinrent très vite inséparables, comme les deux doigts de la main. Ils faisaient les quatre cents coups et leurs parents en voyaient de toutes les couleurs ! Mais cela en valait la peine ! Rien que voir le sourire rayonnant sur le visage du jeune Harry Potter-Jedusor valait tout l'or du monde ! Et Tom ne cesserait jamais de veiller sur lui. Tout comme Severus. Ils seraient là pour Harry. Pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
